Peter Port
Peter Port is a professor at Beacon Academy. He is first seen in "The Badge and The Burden" teaching the Grimm Studies class, with Team RWBY and Jaune Arc from Team JNPR being present in his class. His weapon of choice is a blunderbuss outfitted with a battle axe. Appearance Peter Port appears to be a man in early old age. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight; when he laughs his belly visibly shakes up and down. Personality While Peter seems to be a pretty well-mannered man, his teaching skills seem to bore the class, as displayed by Ruby Rose, who was sleeping, and Blake Belladonna, who was uninterested in the subject. He also seems to joke around in teaching, as he tried to make the class laugh by calling the Grimm "prey", but was met only with silence. He's also shown to not be above flirting with some of his female students, playfully flirting with the trainee Huntresses such as Yang Xiao Long, much to her discomfort. He has also proven to be quite confident in his abilities as a Huntsman, often telling stories of his feats. He even has a gold bust of himself near his desk. Despite these seemingly self-absorbed traits, he is not truly arrogant and he has his moments of humility. Peter also seems to not be afraid in speaking the truth, such as mentioning Weiss Schnee's poor attitude and lack of gratitude for what she has. He also wishes the best for his students in general, as shown in "Family", in which he encourages Yang to overcome her fears and don the prosthetic arm. It is also revealed by Bartholomew Oobleck in "Family" that Peter is afraid of mice, to which he responds angrily but comically, explaining why he fears them. Trivia *Port alludes to Peter from the tale Peter and the Wolf. For more information on this allusion, as well as other choices the creators made for this character, see Peter Port/Behind the Scenes. *"Peter" is derived from the Greek word "Πέτρος" (Petros), meaning "stone". "Port", as a surname, could be referring to his overweight, or "portly" appearance, or alternatively it could be a reference to Port wine, which is a type of red wine. *In his classroom, Peter keeps his weapon hung on the wall above his diagrams of various Grimm species. He later wields it in order to release the captive Boarbatusk. *Port keeps several Grimm heads in his classroom as trophies. It is later revealed in the World of Remnant episode "Grimm", that they are taxidermy recreations as Grimm evaporate shortly after death. A silhouette resembling Professor Port is also seen as the narrator describes how some individuals hunt Grimm as a sport. *Many fans claim that Port capturing live Grimm and keeping them in cages is a reference to his voice actor, Ryan Haywood, keeping a cow named Edgar trapped under his house in Achievement Hunter's "Let's Play Minecraft" videos. However, as Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross have said, Port's character was written long before Ryan captured Edgar. This parallel between Port and Ryan was merely coincidental. *According to the loading screen in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, Port waxes his mustache every other day. References Category:Beacon Academy Staff Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters Category:Huntsmen Category:Teacher